Un amor extraño
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Estaría bien si tan solo fuera odiado. Sin embargo, si ese odio e ira se volvieran un amor extraño..¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?
1. Una ilusión peligrosa

Saitama desearía que las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente. Era un desempleado que vivía en la ciudad más peligrosa para evitar pagar servicios y una elevada renta. Disfrutaba de leer mangas y de ocasionales películas clase B. Lo único destacable en su persona era su hobbie. Aspiraba a ser un héroe en sus ratos libres y con ese objetivo se había librado de una gran cantidad de villanos. No tenía idea de dónde provenía su poder o por qué razón se había hecho tan ridículamente fuerte en tan corto tiempo. No era ejemplo ni modelo de nada, no tenía nada que enseñar o transmitir, era consciente de ello...lástima que él no.

* * *

Genos era increíble. Un ciborg con una capacidad de lucha admirable. Tal vez en ocasiones solía ser un poco descuidado, lo cual siempre culminaba con la destrucción de su cuerpo de metal, pero el chico tenía un gran potencial. Era estoico y disciplinado. Sus aptitudes le deparaban un gran futuro dentro de la cofradía heroica. Por esa razón él sentía que lo defraudaba cada vez que el chico anotaba cada palabra que él decía como si se tratara de un conocimiento velado y ancestral. A veces sentía curiosidad y quería espiar por encima de la mesa las palabras anotadas, pero siempre se detenía antes de ceder al impulso. No deseaba encontrarse con la realidad de su propia mediocridad escrita en papel.

Genos veía algo en él. Inventaba una realidad paralela en la que era discipulo de un gran sensei que tenía mucho que ofrecer. Sabía que debía sentirse halagado ante tal despliegue de admiración pero no era así..

* * *

Él ya lo había visto venir. Genos era joven e inexperto en gran parte de las cuestiones que incluían experiencia de vida. Era esperable que al candor de su juventud los sentimientos de admiración se tornasen en algo más. Él lo entendía...pero eso no quería decir que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. No le interesaban los hombres, no de ese modo y aunque le interesaran, Genos anteponía su visión frente a todo lo demás. Una relación entre ellos no existiría no solo por sus preferencias de género sino porque el ciborg no lo veía a él sino al maravilloso sensei que quería crear.

* * *

Siempre estuvo preparado para perderlo. Desde el primer día, cuando el chico se presentó frente a su puerta, se dijo a si mismo que eso no podía durar. Cuando la ilusión se disipara, cuando él comprendiera que el sujeto que lo había salvado no tenía nada de especial..entonces se decepcionaría y se marcharía. El lo vería partir y de esa forma podría seguir con su vida.

El problema radicó en que..la ilusión no se disipaba. En cambio, crecía y crecía, se hacía infinita e incluso por momentos lo arrastraba a creerla.

Eso fue lo que le hizo tomar aquella decisión. En el instante en que comenzó a verse a sí mismo con los ojos de su autoproclamado discípulo supo que tenía que ponerle un freno a su asociación. El chico lo hacía sentirse especial y eso era peligroso, porque él no era especial y si comenzaba a creerlo sería vulnerable...

Porque entonces ya no podría permitirse perderlo.


	2. Una sensación de vacío

Cuando le manifiesta su petición a Bang se siente extraño. Es una mañana lluviosa, nublada y le ha costado subir los interminables peldaños que lo han llevado al dojo. Está cansado, aún no ha desayunado. No ha podido. Pasó toda la noche pensando, buscándole una salida a la situación. Cuando finalmente la ha encontrado se ha puesto en marcha lo más rápido posible...no hubo tiempo para desayunar.

Bang lo mira con su habitual gesto serio y concentrado. Por un momento no dice nada, deja que la expresión de sus deseos palpite en el aire y quede suspendida allí como una extraña presencia entre los dos.

Saitama duda, tal vez no lo ha comprendido, tal vez no ha sido claro..

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Le dice finalmente el anciano héroe.

Él afirma. Si, está seguro. Ha pensado mucho al respecto y está decidido. Es lo mejor para los dos. Bang asiente en silencio. Ultiman los detalles del acuerdo. No demoran mucho, solo es cuestión de concretar fechas y no mucho más.

Mientras baja las escalinatas para retornar a su hogar, una sensación de vacío comienza a hacerse eco en su estómago. Se dice que es porque no ha desayunado. ¿Qué otra explicación podría tener?

Después de todo, él siempre ha estado preparado para perderlo.

* * *

Genos ha vuelto a destruir su cuerpo en un enfrentamiento. Para él no ha sido nada, ni siquiera ha dado una buena pelea. Ha sido otro monstruo más, otro enemigo que ha abultado su imaginaria lista de villanos derrotados, sin embargo para el cyborg el coste ha sido otro...

Ha esperado hasta que su doctor lo reparara. No ha tardado demasiado. Evidentemente el científico ya ha mejorado sus técnicas a raíz de las frecuentes reparaciones. El chico se presenta frente a su puerta apenas puede volver a caminar. Él lo recibe como si nada. Como si jamás hubiera sentido ese inquietante sentimiento al haberlo visto destrozado.

Ese día no tienen actividades. Pasan las horas juntos, concurren a una tienda buscando rebajas y Genos lo ayuda a llevar las bolsas con la mercadería comprada. Cenan abundante y el chico está extrañado porque la carne de cangrejo que consumen estaba reservada para una ocasión especial y ese es un día normal..

Él finge no darse por enterado esquivando sus inquisitivas miradas. Se encuentra inesperadamente nervioso. Para disimular habla mucho, salta de un tema a otro. Su autoproclamado discípulo le sigue la conversación sin percatarse de que hay algo fuera de lugar.

Finalmente cuando ya no puede demorarlo más, habla. Habla con una voz segura, despreocupada. Él es así, nada puede afectarlo. No, verdaderamente. Es demasiado poderoso, esto es solo una conversación..

-Entonces...¿Ya no me quiere?-Las palabras de Genos son apenas audibles, inseguras.

Él no entiende como puede ser que el ciborg pueda transmitir tanta emoción a través de sus cuerdas vocales metálicas...Pero lo hace, y su pregunta no parece referida al cese de su relación como maestro-discipulo sino que parece remitirse a algo más. A algo que él ha buscado evitar.

Algo en su interior se remueve inquieto ¿Qué es? No sabe. Tampoco puede pensar en ello en ese instante porque el chico lo mira de una forma que parece gritar por una respuesta y es su deber darla.

\- No, Genos..-El lapso entre una frase y la siguiente se vuelve infinito y Saitama casi puede sentir como el chico cae por él- He hablado con Bang. Es un gran maestro y está dispuesto a tomarte como su discípulo.

No explica más. No le dice que no es que no lo quiera, sino que hay cosas que van más allá. Cosas que se le han escapado de las manos. Casi espera que el chico se rebele, que haga gala de su apasionada convicción, que busque convencerlo de no alejarlo, que diga más de veinte palabras..Pero no dice nada. Simplemente se queda ahí estático frente a su plato que aún contiene restos del cangrejo que acaban de cenar. Cuando al fin se mueve es para levantar la mesa. Él lo observa en silencio, hasta que al final se atreve a preguntar.

-Genos, ¿Estás bien?

El otro le da la espalda, ya ha comenzado a lavar. No le contesta y él piensa que no lo ha escuchado.

Se disponen a dormir, cada uno en su lugar. No han vuelto a hablar. No hay nada que decir. Es solo cuando las luces de la habitación son apagadas, que la voz de Genos se hace oír en el lugar.

-¿Es por algo que hice?

Saitama siente nuevamente el vacío alojarse en su estómago. Esta vez no puede mentirse.


	3. Una barrera entre los dos

Acaba de regresar de patrullar la ciudad. Ningún hecho importante. Un breve enfrentamiento con el sujeto ninja, algún disturbio ocasionado por kainjis menores, nada destacable. Regresa a su hogar cargado con las bolsas de las compras. Camina las silenciosas calles de su distrito e ingresa a la penumbra de su domicilio.

El pequeño departamento se le hace infinitamente grande últimamente.

Ha descubierto un nuevo manga que lo mantiene entretenido antes de dormir. Una historia de alienígenas que buscan invadir la tierra. Los personajes son mediocres pero agradables a la vista. Algunos arcos hasta son buenos. Se encuentra silenciosamente agradecido porque al perderse entre sus páginas evita pensar, evita recordar..pero sobre todo evita las preguntas.

 _¿Es por algo que hice?  
_  
Despierta sobresaltado. El corazón le palpita furioso y su respiración está agitada. El manga ha resbalado de sus manos hasta caer sobre su cara, con fastidio ve que ha babeado algunas hojas. Lo hace a un lado y se pone de pie para ir hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí se lava la cara y observa su reflejo.  
 _  
¿Es por algo que hice?  
_  
La pregunta de Genos vuelve una y otra vez. Lo interroga, lo asalta en sueños exigiendo una respuesta que en la vigilia no ha podido dar. Él se odia porque también se hace la misma pregunta y no puede responderse.

* * *

Él sabe que no debió haber ido, que era seguro que lo encontraría en ese lugar. Una amenaza clase Dragón. Desde luego que los héroes rango S iban a estar ahí. Al menos él iba a estarlo.

No se ha equivocado y lo ve combatir a la imponente bestia que no tiene reparos en destruir buena parte de la ciudad. Lo ve ir de un lado a otro usando sus armas en un despliegue visual impresionante. Sus movimientos se han vuelto más refinados y por momentos casi parece que bailara alrededor de la criatura. Sin dudas su estadía con Bang ha dado sus resultados. Otros héroes clase S se encuentran alrededor pero él solo tiene ojos para el ciborg. Se encuentra tan distraído que no nota que un gran escombro producto de la destrucción ocasionada por el Kaijin vuela en su dirección. Se percata justo a tiempo. Esta a punto de impactarlo con su puño cuando el escombro se pulveriza frente a sus ojos.

Genos esta frente a él y lo mira sorprendido.

-¡Sen..Saitama!¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Saitama mira a su ex discípulo y no puede evitar sentir cierta nostalgia ante las palabras del joven. Se detuvo justo a tiempo, pero estuvo a punto de llamarlo "Sensei." Antes, el título le incomodaba. Antes..

Él no podía hacerle honor a su significado. Demasiado peso, demasiada responsabilidad..  
Eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo. Sin embargo, ahora que ha tenido ocasión de pensarlo, puede entender mejor. La palabra sigue siendo un peso, pero no es por las razones que juzgaba.

El honorífico pronunciado desde los labios de Genos siempre supuso una barrera entre los dos. Una pared, un espacio que el ciborg llenaba con expectativas, ilusiones y fantasías que no le permitían ver al verdadero Saitama. No al héroe invencible, sino al humano. Al muchacho que no podía conseguir empleo, que era amable con los gatos y tenía un dudoso gusto en películas..

Tal vez, si fuera capaz de ver todo eso, no solo una verdad parcializada sino la realidad, quizás entonces..

Pero no. Porque Genos no quería un amigo. Quería un sensei, un ser a quien admirar, adorar e incluso amar. Un ser que no era él. Que no podía ser él..  
 _  
¿Es por algo que hice?_

Si.

Vuelve a la realidad. El ciborg esta frente a él y lo mira extrañado.

\- Ah Genos, si. Estoy bien.

Mentira. Hace días que no esta bien. Más puntualmente desde el momento en que él mismo lo alejó de su vida. No lo dice, por supuesto. No haría más que confundirlo. Él mismo ya se encuentra lo suficientemente confundido.

El ciborg le sonríe complacido y se acerca unos pasos. Por un segundo, Saitama se siente transportado en el tiempo. A un tiempo en que luego de una pelea caminaban juntos hasta la tienda más cercana por suministros en una cómoda rutina. Genos se acerca y él siente cierta expectación ante la proximidad de su presencia. Curioso, nunca había sentido eso antes.

Tal vez, quizás..

Un papel. El chico quiere darle un papel. ¿Por qué un papel? Esperaba otra cosa..¿Qué esperaba?

-Lo encontré en una revista y pensé que podría servirle. Hay tiempo hasta el próximo sábado así que puede ir luego de pasar por la lavandería, la tienda no queda lejos de..

El cupón de descuento permanece extendido entre los dos mientras Genos sigue hablando. Un cupón. El chico le está dando un cupón. Ya no es su sensei, ya no es nada para él, pero aún así...

-Vuelve.

El ciborg cesa de hablar abruptamente. Lo mira sin entender. ¿Acaso ha escuchado mal?

-Vuelve.- Repite, esta vez más firme, con más convicción. Se siente un idiota, la primera vez ha hablado sin pensar. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para retirar lo dicho y honestamente...no sabe si quiere hacerlo.

La confusión se hace evidente en el rostro del joven y Saitama se reprocha su propia contradicción. Sabe que no esta obrando bien, que sus acciones no tienen sentido, que es imperfecto, falible. El ciborg esta a punto de hablar pero una voz lo detiene.

-¡Genos! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo muchacho?! ¡El kaijin aún no ha muerto!- Grita Bang desde lo alto de un edificio al tiempo que esquiva más escombros.

\- ¡Si, sensei!- El chico le dirige una mirada de disculpa, antes de usar sus propulsores para alejarse y acabar de una vez con la amenaza.

Saitama permanece de pie en el lugar. Por un largo rato no es capaz de moverse. No escucha los gritos, ni ve el fuego a su alrededor, tampoco los restos que pasan peligrosamente cerca. Su mente esta en otro lugar.

 _¿Es por algo que hice?_

 _No_

En su mente, la voz de Genos vuelve a interrogarlo. Se aleja de la zona de conflicto. Ha sido un tonto.

Como si se tratara de una versión real de su consciencia, la mirada de Bang lo sigue desde las alturas.


	4. Algo que reparar

(Tres semanas antes)

El sol se cuela a través de las lejanas montañas. Poco a poco, su luz se desliza por las copas de los arboles y baña con su calidez la tierra iluminando el paisaje. Por la mañana, todo cobra vida en un espectáculo de luz y color. La belleza del lugar es innegable, pero él solo puede pensar una cosa..

 _No debería estar aquí._

La rutina es simple. Se levanta al alba, desayuna, realiza ejercicios de fluidez y coordinación, almuerza, ejercicios de meditación y contemplación, ayuda con tareas de mantenimiento del dojo, cena y todo vuelve a comenzar.

A veces, si tiene suerte, alguna tarea le demanda el suficiente esfuerzo para llegar cansado a la noche. En el peor de los casos, el más frecuente, se aburre. Los días pasan en una sucesión soporífera y no ayuda en nada que buena parte del tiempo deba contemplar piedras, arboles o animales. Él no entiende el valor de todo eso. Tampoco entiende qué se supone que debe aprender con Bang. Él no quiere a Bang. A pesar de ser un héroe muy capaz dentro de su rango, no puede compararse con su sensei.

 _Saitama sensei.._

Cada vez que piensa en él tiene sentimientos encontrados. Lo extraña. Desearía que no lo hubiese alejado, pero en el fondo entiende. Por esa razón no luchó contra él, no se rebeló ante su decisión. Después de todo, ha sido su culpa.

 _¿Es por algo que hice?_

No lo dijo, no respondió a su pregunta...pero él no necesitaba una respuesta verbal para comprender.

Saitama había descubierto su secreto. Un secreto que buscó mantener reservado para sí mismo, escondido tras barreras de negación y resistencia. Lo que le sucedía no era conveniente, no servía para sus propósitos. Tenía un objetivo, una venganza que llevar a cabo antes de pensar en sí mismo, cualquier desviación era un insulto, no solo para si, sino para la memoria de su difunta familia. Y sin embargo…

Lo amaba.

Amaba a Saitama y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. La revelación de aquella verdad lo había dejado paralizado. ¿Qué hacer? Quería estar a su lado, admirarlo, eliminar a cualquiera que dudara de su grandeza…porque Saitama era un gran hombre y merecía ser amado. Él quería ser parte de su vida, darle todo cuanto merecía, pero al mismo tiempo..

Era su sensei y no podía dejar de serlo porque tenía una misión. Sus sentimientos solo lo desviarían, lo retrasarían y él no podía darse ese lujo.

Por ese motivo había tenido que ocultar su amor. Relegarlo a un lugar oscuro, donde no pudiera ser encontrado. Necesitaba un maestro para vencer al ciborg que había destruido su vida. Necesitaba hacerse fuerte para cobrar su venganza, eliminar del mundo a aquella amenaza. Entonces, solo entonces..

Pero no..

Porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos Saitama lo había descubierto y ya no lo quería como su discípulo. No lo quería en su vida. No lo quería..y el entendía.

¿Qué clase de discípulo se enamora de su sensei?

Había fallado.

* * *

El ataque de Bang lo toma por sorpresa. Ha contemplado su técnica con anterioridad, ha visto la magnitud de su fuerza y los alcances de su impacto. Sabía que esperar. A pesar de eso, la patada ha estado a punto de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Si bien Bang se encuentra en la cúspide de los héroes rango S, no deja de ser un humano, sin poderes especiales o componentes cibernéticos en su anatomía.

 _Saitama sensei también es un humano normal_ piensa y se reprocha porque no es ocasión de evocar a su antiguo sensei.

Genos esquiva los ataques. Se encuentran al aire libre, asi que se permite utilizar sus propulsores y sus incineradores a voluntad. No se contiene, su oponente tampoco. Parte del paisaje es destruido por sus embates. Permanecen enraizados en una feroz lucha hasta que de un momento a otro Bang lo inmoviliza. Su fuerza es increíble para alguien de su edad. Sus brazos metálicos están atrapados contra su espalda. ¿Cómo es que lo ha dejado llegar tan cerca? Ha sido demasiado rápido. No puede atacarlo. Va a perder..

No.

No puede perder. Tiene que luchar, tiene que liberarse de alguna forma, no importa el costo, tiene que..

Una explosión hace temblar los arboles de la zona y numerosas bandadas de pájaros huyen espantadas. El cuerpo de Bang ha impactado contra la pared de una montaña cercana y cae pesadamente contra el suelo. Genos se siente satisfecho consigo mismo. Al fin lo ha logrado.

-Has perdido.-La voz del antiguo héroe se siente amortiguada producto del choque. Más allá de eso, no muestra signos de hallarse gravemente herido.

-¿Disculpe?- Genos no comprende. Se ha librado de su agarre ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido?

Bang se acerca lentamente al tiempo que muestra los brazos del ciborg en sus manos. Los circuitos aún chispeantes debido a la brutal amputación. El jóven se observa a sí mismo.

Oh, es cierto..

-Supongo que no te habías percatado.-Dice el anciano con un extraño tono en su voz.

-Ocurre a menudo.- Se defiende el ciborg.- ¡Pero aún puedo luchar..!

-No, no puedes.- El rostro serio, la mirada penetrante- Y aunque pudieras, no tendría sentido. Cada parte de ti es importante, no puedes permitirte ser privado de ninguna. Desde que comenzamos a luchar he destruido gran parte de tu cuerpo, pero no te has dado cuenta sino hasta ahora..

Los cables despidiendo electricidad, los agujeros en su pecho, la ausencia de uno de sus ojos, las diversas abolladuras, todo su cuerpo es la viva evidencia de lo que se le ha intenso enojo se revuelve en su interior ante su propio descuido.

-Esto..¡Esto no tiene importancia, el doctor Kuseno..!

\- El doctor Kuseno, te ha privado de sensores de dolor. Teniendo en cuenta tu historia y tus intenciones, es evidente que lo ha hecho como un acto de compasión, pero cometió un error al hacerlo.

Genos siente como la ira sube por su pecho y brota desde su garganta.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso de él?! ¡USTED NO SABE NADA DE MI, USTED NO ES SAITAMA SENSEI..!

-No, no lo soy.- Admite Bang tranquilamente- Pero sé una cosa, se como va a sentirse él cuando pierdas tanto de ti, que ya no quede nada que reparar.- Y con eso arroja los inútiles brazos frente a él y sube por el camino en dirección a su dojo.


	5. ¿Vuelve?

A partír de ese día, se hace más cuidadoso, más consciente de sí mismo.

Incluso habla con el doctor Kuseno acerca de instalar receptores sensoriales en su cuerpo. El científico, al principio no comprende, y lo mira con una mezcla de asombro y desconfianza.

-He instalado sensores de proximidad que deberían actuar como..

Lo sabe, pero no. No es una lectura en una pantalla lo que quiere. Los números y coordenadas no van a ayudarlo. Esta vez, lo que en verdad necesita es comenzar a sentir nuevamente.

Sus descuidos siempre han terminado por dejarlo fuera de combate. La ausencia de miedo y dolor lo han vuelto temerario. ¿Qué importancia tenía perder parte de sí, si al final del día podía ser reparado?¿Qué razón tenía para ser cuidadoso? Después de todo, ya había perdido lo más valioso en su vida, su familia, su pueblo, su cuerpo..ya no quedaba nada que perder. No quedaba nada hasta que..

 _¿Quién es ese idiota?_

Recordaba y se arrepentía de su repentino pensamiento al cruzarse por primera vez con él. Se reprochaba no haber sido capaz de ver al instante, al maravilloso ser humano que tenía frente a sí.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo, había sido como el resto de las personas, engañado por una fachada superficial, incapaz de ver al verdadero Saitama.

Había sido un tonto, un ingenuo..

Él le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida. Quería estar a su lado, seguir su ejemplo, complacerlo...y aunque en un principio se había revelado contra los profundos sentimientos que sentía hacia su persona, no podía negar que los mismos lo habían llevado a ver el mundo de modo diferente.

Ahora tenía dos objetivos, su venganza contra aquel ciborg y hacer a Saitama feliz. Sin importar si podía hacerlo como su amante o no, sin importar si tenía que hacerlo alejado de su persona...quería que el "héroe de un solo golpe" fuese reconocido, admirado y que, cuándo todo acabara, sonriera para él.

Un sueño tonto, inocente, pero muy preciado..

Por ese motivo, las palabras de Bang habían surtido un profundo efecto en él. Le habían recordado, que ahora sí, tenía algo que perder. Porque si era descuidado y moría en batalla, entonces ya no podría ver su sonrisa.

Sabía que Saitama, a pesar de su decisión de no continuar siendo su Sensei, guardaba cierto aprecio por él..al menos eso quería creer y si moría, lo haría infelíz, desdichado. Él no quería eso.

No podía permitirse eso.

Ya se había permitido perder demasiado. No quería perderlo a él también.

El doctor expresa sus preocupaciones sin reparos, le habla de las contraindicaciones y las posibles consecuencias. Tal vez, en algún punto espera que recapacite, que lo piense nuevamente.

-No será lo mismo..¿En verdad estás seguro de esto?- Pregunta finalmente.

Él asiente. Si es la única manera de aprender y mejorar, que así sea.

El dolor también es un maestro.

* * *

Las semanas se suceden. Semanas que pasa entrenando, mejorando, adaptándose a la nueva configuración de su cuerpo.

Es un trabajo duro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no era completamente humano que había olvidado por completo cómo era tener sensibilidad. Ahora lo entiende. Cada ráfaga de dolor, cada golpe, cada daño en su anatomía es percibida con una crudeza absoluta y él casi está arrepentido..porque todo es mucho más real.

Cada decisión en una pelea tiene su consecuencia y eso lo obliga a ser más precavido, más sensato.

Bang tenía razón.

Ahora lo llama Sensei y las palabras ya no saben a mentira en su boca. Es su Sensei, tal vez nunca lo sea como lo ha sido Saitama, pero no puede negar lo que le ha enseñado, lo que ha aprendido con él.

Está orgulloso y siente que cada vez se haya más cercano a cumplir sus objetivos.

* * *

Ese día al fín puede verlo de nuevo. Han pasado semanas desde que se ha alejado de su lado. Lo ha echado mucho de menos. Tanto, que al encontrar una revista entre las pertenencias de Charanko, no ha podido evitar recortar un cupón de descuento con la esperanza de poder entregárselo cuando se presentase la oportunidad.

Se encuentra tan feliz. Saitama está igual que siempre y lo saluda con su habitual despreocupación, a pesar de que los escombros y la destrucción ocasionada por la bestia se hace eco a su alrededor.

Luchar con el Kaijin que amenaza la ciudad no le supone mayor esfuerzo. Con profunda satisfacción nota que el producto de su entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos. La bestia ni siquiera lo ha rozado.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no hay nada que reparar.

Tiene sobrados motivos para estar orgulloso de sí mismo, sin embargo no puede contemplar sus avances. Su mente está en otra parte.

 _Vuelve._

No, no ha escuchado mal. Saitama en verdad lo ha dicho...

 _Quiere que regrese a su lado, pero...¿Por qué?_

Todas sus hipótesis, sus pensamientos, sus motivos para apartarlo, sus ideas al respecto..todo pierde sentido ante las palabras de su antiguo Sensei. Estaba seguro de que no lo quería como discípulo, no lo quería en su vida, que había fallado, por qué entonces..

 _¿Vuelve?_


	6. Una vida anestesiada

Genos lo intercepta abruptamente a la mitad de la calle. Su aterrizaje es tan brusco, que por poco ha chocado con él. Saitama se sobresalta ante su repentina aparición. Siempre tan intenso, se dice y sonríe internamente. Sin embargo, la alegría es breve. Él sabe por que ha venido.

Por un segundo había esperado poder escabullirse sin mayor complicación. Aprovechar la repentina distracción del ciborg con el Kaijin, para escapar de aquella conversación. Pero..

 _Vuelve._

Lo ha dicho en voz alta y ahora Genos necesita una explicación...

Que desde luego no va a poder darle. Porque él tampoco sabe qué le sucede..

Todo es demasiado complejo ahora y él no puede comprenderse. No entiende por qué, luego de tantos años de apatía y soledad, siente que el departamento es demasiado grande, que las calles son excesivamente oscuras y solitarias, que algo le falta, que algo duele..no entiende.

¿Por qué necesita que vuelva?

¿Cómo decirle?

¿Cómo explicarle que su aclamado sensei es un tonto?

¿Cómo hacerle saber que no puede perderlo? Que pensó que podía pero que se ha equivocado.

Se ha equivocado porque su presencia se ha calado hondo, porque al final de todo quiere creer en la ilusión que él mismo ha creado con su admiración y sus palabras. Porque no es el héroe grandioso que él admira, pero quiere serlo..en verdad le gustaría serlo.

Uno frente al otro, ambos se observan un momento mientras a su alrededor se hacen oír los gritos de los ciudadanos eufóricos ante la aniquilación de la bestia que amenazaba la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?- Genos habla como si su conversación previa nunca hubiese sido interrumpida.

Es el momento de la verdad. Debe responder, deber decir algo..porque sabe que Genos ha sufrido y debe hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de su decisión. Aunque su respuesta sea egoísta, merece saber la verdad, aunque no esté del todo seguro de cómo expresarla.

\- Porque desde que te fuiste..- Transcurren unos segundos pero las palabras no salen, se mueren en su garganta. Vuelve a abrir la boca pero no emite sonido. Respira hondo intentando aclararse, piensa un chico lo espera con la paciencia que solo está reservada para su persona.

Todo es complejo y él se confunde porque no es un hombre complejo. Sus gustos son sencillos, su vida es sencilla...Solo sabe una cosa. Quiere que él regrese, quiere su rutina, quiere sus días sencillos otra vez.

\- No estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo pero desde que te fuiste, todo es más..es más difícil, es confuso y no lo entiendo y yo no..yo- Mira hacia un costado rascándose la cabeza como si las palabras se encontraran allí-No sé muy bien..pero todo se ha puesto extraño para mi y...¿Vuelves?

Un fiasco, un completo fiasco. Ni siquiera él mismo se ha entendido. Su elocuencia siempre ha dejado mucho que desear, pero esto ha sido un desastre. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso por algo. Se siente un completo idiota y no ayuda en nada que el otro no diga nada.

Genos permanece un rato en silencio, con la mirada que habitualmente muestra cuando evalúa una situación. El tiempo pasa y gradualmente, su expresión se suaviza hasta alcanzar una ternura infinita.

Saitama no deja de preguntarse ¿Cómo es posible que un ciborg sea capaz de mostrar tal cantidad de emociones?

El silencio se hace eterno entre los dos hasta que, finalmente el joven decide hablar.

-No.

Una simple palabra. Un monosílabo. Solo dos letras. Ningún monstruo puede dañarlo, ningún cataclismo es suficiente para hacerlo temer o angustiarse, nada lo roza, nada puede herirlo..y sin embargo, en ese momento siente como si ese inofensivo monosílabo le aguijoneara el pecho.

-¿No?-Repite por el solo hecho de que tiene boca y puede hablar.

Genos lo mira con una mezcla de angustia y arrepentimiento.

-Perdóneme, pero..no puedo hacerlo. En verdad me gustaría pero, Bang..Bang es ahora mi sensei y estoy aprendiendo mucho con él y eso...no quiere decir que no haya aprendido con usted, pero..

Genos sigue hablando, pero él ha dejado de escuchar porque nuevamente el chico dice más de veinte palabras y no puede seguirlo cuando comienza a hablar de ese modo. Además no lo necesita. No necesita una larga explicación. Entiende.

Ya no es necesario. Pensaba que sí..que Genos tal vez..

Genos quiere un sensei, un verdadero sensei..

Se repite, se grita, se obliga a grabarlas a fuego hasta que las palabras hagan mella en él y las asimile.

NO TE QUIERE A TI.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- Levanta la mano interrumpiendo el balbuceo de su ex discípulo, incluso logra sonreírle.-Tienes razón, solo estaba pensando en mí. Supongo que estoy algo confundido últimamente, perdona el haberte molestado. Mándale mis saludos a Bang. Nos vemos luego.-Lo saluda con una mano mientras se retira.

Se siente un completo idiota. Más que de costumbre y eso..eso ya es mucho decir.¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Genos regresara con él como si nada hubiese pasado?

Se lo merece. Merece el rechazo..incluso, se dice, debe ver el lado positivo, mejor que suceda ahora. Mejor ser presentado ante la realidad lo más pronto posible. Así, no puede crear más falsas esperanzas, así puede evitar..

-¡Espere!

El ciborg nuevamente se encuentra frente a él. ¿Es que no va a dejarlo irse a rumiar su humillación en paz?

-¡No, no lo entiende!..no puedo regresar con usted porque ya no quiero que sea mi sensei. Quiero que sea..- _Mi amante_ , lo piensa pero no lo dice. Es demasiado para él aún. Quizás algún día, cuando gane la suficiente confianza, cuando su venganza sea completada...-¡Quiero que seamos amigos!

Genos lo grita con tanta vehemencia y tan serio que Saitama no puede evitar sentirse algo ridículo ante toda la situación. Son dos hombres adultos y Genos le pide a viva voz en plena calle, su amistad como si fueran colegiales.

Ese pensamiento, a pesar de todo, le transmite una inexplicable alegría y hace que el aguijón en su pecho se disipe.

-Amigos..-Repite, parece que en esa conversación solo puede repetir lo que dice su interlocutor. -Si, claro- Dice como restándole importancia, tendiéndole la mano.

Su fingida indiferencia no puede ocultar la sonrisa que ha comenzado a deslizarse por su rostro. En verdad es eso lo que deseaba. Quería la presencia de Genos, pero no como un discípulo sino como un igual. El chico, al parecer siente lo mismo y entonces las voces que dicen que no es apto, callan de repente.

Genos toma su mano con una sonrisa similar en su rostro y de pronto, todo se congela para él porque puede sentirlo. En verdad puede sentir la calidez, el tenue pulso, la presión de su tacto a través de sus guantes...

La mano de Saitama en la suya se siente más real que nunca y él está impactado porque no lo esperaba. Los receptores sensoriales no solo le transmiten el dolor, se recuerda, pero no esperaba que se sintiera de ese modo, tan bien, tan correcto.

Un pensamiento repentino cruza su mente. Estaba anestesiado. Vivo, luchando, pero anestesiado de todo en el mundo, de lo bueno, de lo malo..

Saitama lo ha despertado, lo ha vuelto a la vida y sabe...que quiere vivirla a su lado.

Fín.

N. de A: Bien, hasta acá llegamos con este fic. Muchisimas gracias a los lectores que han dejado sus reviews brindando su apoyo y por sus bonitas palabras. Han sido como un abrazo al corazón! Tambíen quiero agradecer a los lectores silenciosos que han seguido la historia. Espero la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirla!

A la gente de México, Chile, España y Argentina, abrazos virtuales!

Pd: Planeo una continuación, vamos a ver que pasa.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
